


i could like sleep right now like this

by ruue



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, im soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruue/pseuds/ruue
Summary: Lisa takes off Rosie's Makeup.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	i could like sleep right now like this

**Author's Note:**

> oneshot for that one ig live where they're cuddling on a bean bag.

After a few hours of doing Vlive and cooking, Lisa finally places the last plate in her cupboard.

“Phew,” she sighs, the back of her hand wiping a bead of sweat on her forehead. “Done.”

Lisa looks over her good shoulder and smiles, eyeing her sleeping best friend.

Rosie is slumped on one of the bean bags in Lisa's apartment. The girl did always say that she was a big fan of the soft large cushions.

The cat girl walks towards her and sits, careful not to wake her.

Chaeyoung's mouth starts to move as her snores enter Lisa's sensitive ears.

She stares at the pastel girl resting beside her. 

“Huh, you're really sparkly tonight aren't you...” she purrs. 

Her fingers gently stroked the strands of lilac hair covering Rosie's face before tucking it snugly behind her ears, “But we can't have you sleep with that on you now can we, baby?”

Lisa leans in to kiss her cheek because she can't help it. Chaeyoung is just _too_ cute.

“I'll take it off for you.”

-

Since she can't really splash water on the other girl's face, the cat girl brings out her trusty cleansing oil and a few square-shaped cotton pads.

Then Lisa gets to work.

Using her fingers, she starts to swipe small amounts of oil across Rosie's eyelids and eyebrows. Then lightly massaging it all over her face, softening her skin and loosening the makeup.

Next, she grabs the cotton pads and pours a little cleansing oil on them, going over the same spots while she skims the surface in one direction to pull up the color.

“Pretty,” Lisa breathes, admiring the soft glow on Rosie's face.

When Lisa gets to Chaeyoung's lips, slim fingers suddenly tussle her short hair.

Lisa's eyes widen as she feels warm hands now cupping her cheeks, squeezing them a little.

“Thank you.” Rosie mumbles, eyes still shut tight, a toothy grin appearing.

Lisa blushes and swears to god that she could do this all over again.

“Anytime, Rosie.”

For a moment, Lisa hesitates carrying Rosie to her bedroom but then her mind goes blank, _screw it_.

“Chongah, do you wanna—” 

Chaeyoung pulls at her face lazily and kisses her. Lisa closes her eyes at the sensation.

They pull apart in a trice, pressing their foreheads together. Their noses touch as they whisper sweet nothings.

“Let's go to bed.”

-

Chaeyoung let Lisa undress her and change into her nightclothes. The same old oversized band shirt and the blue plaid pajamas she loves so much.

“I'll be back before you know it.” Lisa mutters behind her ear.

“But- promise?” Chaeyoung holds onto Lisa's arms that are tightly wrapped around her waist a little longer before letting go.

“Yes Rosie, I promise, close your eyes.” She pecks Rosie's temple as she makes her way to the bathroom.

Lisa takes off her own makeup and brushes her teeth before going back to her bedroom.

She's wearing a white tank top and a pair of big comfy sweatpants.

She spots her best friend on the side of the bed, barefaced and beautiful. She smiles lovingly and gets under the covers.

Unlike Rosie's, the cat girl's air conditioner works perfectly fine and is _very_ cold. Lisa feels her body shiver.

Chaeyoung senses Lisa's front pressed behind her back and she deftly turns around to meet those lovely brown eyes.

“Are you sleepy?”

Lisa blinks slowly while she looks at Chaeyoung's lidded eyes then back to her plump lips.

“Yeah,” she pulls Rosie close.

“Yeah?” the latter purrs, threading her fingers through her girlfriend's hair.

“ _Yeah_.” Lisa gives in closing the remaining gap between them.

They do that for a while, until they're both too tired to move.

They cuddle until Lisa doesn't feel so cold anymore, long arms trapping her in a sweet embrace.

She buries her face deeper into the crook of Chaeyoung's pale neck and maybe for the first time in a long while, Lisa _feels warm._

**Author's Note:**

> She said yes:)


End file.
